


Sink in the Peace When You Think of Me

by winterfalls42



Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Comedy, Family Drama, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: Angel Ezio/ Demon Altair series私设如潮！！设定都是胡诌！！！没有对任何宗教/历史事件/真实人物不敬的意思一个非常普通的超自然AU，天使和恶魔都是公务员一块傻白甜饼，一点虐狗日常。老夫老夫，破廉耻！
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931203
Kudos: 3





	Sink in the Peace When You Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> 掉毛的天使

这天清晨，艾吉奥在枕头边发现了几根羽毛。

大而洁白，类似鹰的飞羽；再加上他是家里唯一长羽毛的生物，艾吉奥可以肯定地说：他掉毛了。

不同于多数上级天使拥有的天鹅羽毛，艾吉奥的羽毛更接近鹰，不过是纯白的。他那个读了太多书并且考据成癖的男朋友曾经抱着天使的翅膀研究了整整一下午，然后慢条斯理地宣布这大概是鹰的羽毛。一开始艾吉奥还纳闷为什么阿泰尔花了那么久却只给出一个并不确定的答案，直到对方坦言其实他只是想找个借口摸摸天使的翅膀。

通常来说，天使羽毛应该十分坚韧，不会掉毛，也不容易被揪下来，与之相对，天使羽毛的生长周期很长，有时甚至需要几年才能长出一根。因此艾吉奥有些担心，如果羽毛持续掉下去，恐怕他的翅膀会像超市里的速冻鸡翅那样惨不忍睹。

躺在床另一边的阿泰尔动了动。

“艾吉奥？”恶魔揉揉眼睛，依然睡意朦胧，听上去没什么精神。

“我觉得最近工作压力太大了。”天使依然保持着捏住羽毛的动作，双眼直直地瞪着那片飞羽。

阿泰尔哼了一声：“当然。”

艾吉奥放下羽毛，冲对方露出笑脸。“宝贝，你知道的，大天使都是些傲慢的老顽固，在二十一世纪还觉得他们能够现身传教而不被当作精神病患，或者什么电影拍摄现场，”天使伸出手，戳了戳恶魔的侧脸，被对方一把打开，“即使在这里我也能感受到他们不加控制随意释放的神圣气场。”

恶魔翻了个身，背对天使。“烦人的小翅膀——就连你也是。”他说。

“我现在有一点点受伤。”

“恶魔的天职就是给人类和天使添堵，亲爱的。”阿泰尔郑重宣布，接着毫无歉疚地再次投入梦乡去了。

如果这是在五百多年前，艾吉奥绝不会认为自己还会和恶魔打交道。出于长久以来的刻板印象，两个种族之间除了必要的来往之外少有接触。恶魔认为天使固执无趣，而天使看不起只会搞破坏的下级恶魔，也厌恶热衷开会的上级恶魔。

即使身为恶魔，阿泰尔也不会在这件事上撒谎，上级恶魔的生活就是这样“精彩丰富”。这些高层几乎每十三个人类秒钟就能找到新的会议主题——他们早就不屑于屈尊降贵，干些“让我们附在人类身上找些乐子”和“一起来折磨下地狱的灵魂”之类的琐事（现在这些都已经成为下级恶魔的工作）——再者，对于恶魔来说，开一个漫长又毫无建树的会议无非就是另一种消极怠工的偷懒方式，是他们消磨永恒生命的好办法。对于会议的态度，恶魔倒是难得能与人类达成共识。

比如上周阿泰尔难得参加的那场“如何蛊惑甜点师在甜甜圈里加芥末”讨论会。结果到最后，四五位一度在人类世界臭名昭著的大恶魔就“甜甜圈和华夫饼哪个更受欢迎”争论了一下午。

“真不敢相信，五年来我就参加这么一次，”那天晚上他们一起吃冰激凌时，阿泰尔向天使抱怨，“一个下午！他们竟然没有一次提到巧克力味！”

刚想赞同男友的艾吉奥因为恶魔明显跑偏的关注点哽了一下，然后他低头看了一眼自己手中的巧克力味冰激凌，点点头，应和道：“至理名言，亲爱的。”

阿泰尔从碗里挖走一勺冰激凌含在嘴里，向后靠去，头搁在艾吉奥肩上，显然对天使的评价十分满意。

“我是不是找到了所有恶魔里面最好的那只？”天使搂着男友轻轻摇晃。

“当然。毕竟大部分恶魔都蛮不讲理。”恶魔立即承认，脸上带着愉快的微笑。

五百多年前的艾吉奥也这么想，不过要把“大部分”换成“全部”。同时五百多年前刚刚发现自己是给天使的艾吉奥根本不会想到，自己的“天使初吻”最终会交代在一个恶魔手里。

然后阿泰尔凑到艾吉奥耳边，用一种缱绻甜腻的语调对天使轻声细语：“天使也很不讲理——除了你，亲爱的，你是我见过最甜的天使。”

艾吉奥摸摸通红的脸颊，终于回想起他们四百多岁的年龄差。

天冷的时候，艾吉奥会让阿泰尔抱着他的翅膀睡觉。芝加哥冬天供暖费用高得离谱——天堂和地狱又常常忘了给他们发工资，并且一忘就是几十年——天使和恶魔只能靠在人间多年存下来的积蓄生活。

实际上天使与恶魔是根本不需要睡眠的。不过“不需要”不代表艾吉奥就不能享受抱着男友入睡的乐趣。虽然张开羽毛睡觉有时会比较麻烦，但天使挺喜欢那种用翅膀裹着恶魔替对方挡光的感觉。他甚至可以就这样看上一整晚。  
总之，过去的一百多个冬天，无论艾吉奥怎样折腾，他的翅膀都没有出现任何问题。直到这天早上，艾吉奥醒来，他的翅膀好好地收在身后，枕头边有几根羽毛。

“你确定你的羽毛不是被他扒下来的？”实习天使伊薇·弗莱在听完前辈的烦恼后，谨慎地提出疑问。

伊薇·弗莱对恶魔并没有太多偏见。她的天使父亲年轻时曾和一位女性大恶魔有过一段轰轰烈烈的罗曼史，后来那位恶魔生下了一对双胞胎，也就是伊薇和她的恶魔弟弟雅阁。而她之所以这样认为，完全是因为艾吉奥自己导致的——女天使不止一次听见这位前辈在电话里对他的另一半发下“如果我做了什么，你可以扒了我的羽毛”这样的毒誓。

“伊薇——”

“抱歉，玩笑而已，”伊薇眨眨眼，“不过，如果雅阁敢动我的翅膀，他就别想要他的尾巴了。”

伊薇·弗莱虽然只是实习天使，但她的名号和许多天使导师一样响亮，就因为她和弟弟联手干掉了具有再生能力的大恶魔斯塔瑞克。具不知名人士透露，雅阁骗斯塔瑞克喝下了伊薇祝福过的弗莱特制圣水，这道德败坏、声名狼藉的大恶魔就这样去见了天使与恶魔生命共同的终点，“虚无”。

想起斯塔瑞克的下场，艾吉奥打了个冷颤，开始思考伊薇到底继承了多少她母亲的血统。

铃声响起时阿泰尔正在一间咖啡店里排队，他在众人异样的目光中淡定地拿出手机，按下通话键。之前艾吉奥拿他的手机给自己设置了专属铃声，每次在公共场合都能引来许多关注——阿泰尔不禁腹诽人类审美实在糟糕，因为在恶魔听来，艾吉奥的歌声比其他任何天使都悦耳。

“下班了？”

“比那更好，我的年假开始了。”天使在另一头得意洋洋地说。

“你们没有‘年假’，傻天使，”阿泰尔一边说，一边分心浏览店内的宣传海报，“我在楼下咖啡店里，你想试试他们新出的花草茶吗？”

“我们确实没有，但我可以创造——你为什么突然想让我喝花草茶？”

“因为……新品八折优惠？”

“阿泰尔。”

“……赠品是一个金苹果挂件，”恶魔还是选择了实话实说，“它是金色的，很金。”

艾吉奥叹气，他的恶魔似乎对这种小东西毫无抵抗力。

“好啊，你可以给我买一杯。”天使说。

“爱你。”

“也爱你。对了，这是不是和‘恶魔不喝花草茶’的尊严问题有关——”

阿泰尔挂断电话。

“你有个很好的女朋友，年轻人，”排在阿泰尔前面的老太太转过身，不赞同地瞪了恶魔一眼，“你应该珍惜她，别用那种语气跟她说话。”

阿泰尔朝她笑笑，没有回答，只是随手把对方袋子里的草莓酱变成了辣椒酱。

“然后你就这样让她走了？”艾吉奥好笑地问。

“难道我还要在大庭广众之下杀掉她才算解气吗？”阿泰尔白了天使一眼，“再说，这种事我六百多年前就不干了。”

说完，恶魔撇撇嘴，在心里狠狠地鄙视自己。自从认识艾吉奥以后，他比以前收敛了太多，比让马利克在他耳边念叨二十年都有效。

艾吉奥拿起一块巧克力：“不过有一点她倒是说对了——你的‘女朋友’确实超棒，还超级火辣。”天使滑进沙发，躺倒在恶魔的大腿上。

“厚颜无耻可不是天使该有的品质。”阿泰尔虽然嘴上这么说，但他还是把手插进天使发间，轻轻抚摸着。

“但我说的是实话。”艾吉奥咬着巧克力，朝恶魔抛媚眼。

阿泰尔揉了一会儿天使的头发：“艾吉奥，关于你的羽毛……”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“你确定天使没有更年期吗？”

说服阿泰尔放弃“使用莉芙敏抗更年期”这个念头大概花了半小时，艾吉奥再也提不起兴致做一些成年情侣深夜会做的事情。比起被男朋友怀疑身体不行，艾吉奥还是愿意选择三更半夜被上司从芝加哥叫到阿拉斯加，毕竟后者至少还能说明他精力旺盛工作态度良好。

但现在连这个机会也没有了。上午艾吉奥和伊薇才刚刚把工作处理完，并且确保在接下来很长一段时间内都不会有新的任务。

“混蛋恶魔。”他嘟囔。

“笨蛋天使。”阿泰尔回击。

“可你爱我。”天使眨巴着眼睛，那样子在阿泰尔眼里就像一个未经世事的懵懂少年。

恶魔不禁捏了捏天使的鼻尖：“或多或少吧。”

“具体多还是少呢？”

“闭嘴。”阿泰尔转身，把被子拉过头顶。

“甜心——”

“把你羽毛扒光做抱枕！”

掉羽毛这件事，让艾吉奥一个埋藏在心底许久的愿望重新冒出头来。这一晚阿泰尔又枕着他的翅膀入睡，天使盯着恶魔的睡颜陷入沉思。一种强烈的、疯狂的欲望在他胸口蔓延：

他想摸一摸恶魔的尾巴。

只有上级恶魔才拥有健壮美丽的尾巴，但上级恶魔偏偏又不愿意将尾巴露出来。在他们看来，随意露出尾巴是一种失礼的行为，哪怕是雅阁也不会随便带着尾巴到处跑。在这一点上，阿泰尔倒是完完全全秉承恶魔的态度。

和阿泰尔交往至今，艾吉奥只见过两次恶魔的尾巴。第一次是艾吉奥告白那天，正在亲吻恶魔的天使只用余光瞥见了一抹猩红一闪而过，消失在恶魔身后。

至于第二次嘛——

即使谦虚的说，艾吉奥也能将那一晚列入最佳性爱经历前三名，并且几乎是后无来者。

那朝思暮想的尾巴近在眼前，虽然此刻看不见，但一个想法正在慢慢成型，艾吉奥把自己的“和恶魔男朋友交往的注意事项”笔记本召唤过来，认认真真地记录道。

“你想看恶魔的尾巴？”酒吧里，伊薇向艾吉奥指指舞池中的雅阁，“那家伙的尾巴，在他听说我和格林先生开始恋爱的时候冒出来过。还有一次我们在烛光晚餐，接吻的时候雅阁突然闯进来，等我们注意到雅阁的时候，他就一脸铁青地站在边上，尾巴支在身后，连光泽都没了。”

“我听见有人在说我？”雅阁走回吧台，拿起自己的酒杯喝了一口。

“少自恋，”伊薇拍了一下弟弟的后脑勺，“导师想知道如何让恶魔露出尾巴来。”

“事后他会恨死你，但是看你们吵架实在太有趣——”雅阁的小声嘀咕被伊薇的瞪视打断。“——只要你答应不告诉他是谁出的主意。”

得到天使的保证后，雅阁摸摸下巴，然后脸上浮现坏笑：“恶魔受到强烈刺激时可能会把尾巴露出来，所以让他以为你死了，这个主意怎么样？”

这个主意糟透了。

伊薇是对的，艾吉奥对自己说，以后再也不能听取雅阁·弗莱任何的建议。话说回来，相信除了阿泰尔以外的恶魔本来就是一件风险很大的事，哪怕对方是天使养大的。

“这就是你今天在家里装死的理由？”

阿泰尔坐在餐桌旁，语气很平静，艾吉奥却感觉到自己连羽毛都倒竖了起来。

在一起的两百多年里，他们很少争吵。阿泰尔生气的时候不爱说话，艾吉奥则会去阿拉斯加散会儿心，或者干脆跑到北极去招惹一下北极熊们。然后不管那究竟是谁的错，三天以内总有一方会找到另一方，然后坐下来谈一谈，最后重归于好。

这一次阿泰尔真的生气了。看见天使倒在地上的那一刻，阿泰尔无法思考任何事情，恶魔甚至可以祈求上帝，只为了救活他的天使。

接着艾吉奥告诉他这只是个愚蠢的恶作剧。

天使慢慢地凑过去，站在阿泰尔面前，拉过恶魔的手。“对不起。”他亲吻着恶魔的指节，然后把对方拉起来，抱在怀里。

“我不会丢下你的，”天使向恶魔保证，“我也不会一声不吭就突然离开。”

阿泰尔把头埋进艾吉奥的衣领，双手环住天使的腰，没有说话。

“如果我的羽毛都掉光，我就做一个两米的抱枕给你，我觉得能有两米，甚至更多……总之，”艾吉奥继续说下去，“你知道我爱你，对吧。”

天使感觉到恶魔小小动了一下，阿泰尔似乎点了点头。

不过这时候，通常是艾吉奥应该去北极消失两天，直到男友同意他回家。所以天使左思右想，还是觉得暂时离开。

他试图放开恶魔，但有什么冰凉的东西攀上艾吉奥的脚踝，隔着裤子缠住他的小腿。从阿泰尔的肩头看去，天使能看见猩红色尾巴的一部分从对方衣服下摆延伸出来。

“留下来。”恶魔对他的天使说。

【彩蛋】

1  
最后艾吉奥如愿以偿地撸到了恶魔尾巴。  
光滑、冰冷、鳞片层次分明，像蛇一样的触感。  
“怎么样？”恶魔没看他，但耳尖红了个彻底。  
然后艾吉奥悲哀地发现，自己不喜欢蛇——可能是天使的基因所致——于是他也很难喜欢上男友的尾巴。

2  
“这不是我前几天收集的鹰羽毛嘛，”达·芬奇兴高采烈地说，“前几天你来找我的时候我还给你看过——很像你的羽毛！”  
作为天使，艾吉奥可以自由接触天堂里的灵魂。和阿泰尔和好之后，他立刻拿着羽毛去找了他曾经的老友，希望这位天才能破解他的“掉毛之谜”。  
“你说什么？”  
“鹰的羽毛，我拿来实验新的白色染色剂，看起来是成功……艾吉奥！你要去哪里？”

**Author's Note:**

> 并不是更年期！


End file.
